


Watered down wine

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: *My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)





	Watered down wine

**Author's Note:**

> *My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

You sigh, taking off your armor and clothes to dive in the basin full of hot water. You close your eyes, enjoying the pleasant sensation. It's the best cure for the muscles after a fight and you fought a lot in the past week. You take your time to wash, relaxing and thinking. Andraste, you'd kill for a drink.  
“All of this fighting and killing wasn't in your plans, uh?”  
Varric enters in your tent, on the inquisition campsite around the Hinterlands. He shows a bottle of Vint-9 Rowan's Rose, waiting for your permission.  
You smile, inviting him with a wave of the hand. He sits on the double, comfy bed with that beautiful and soft blanket embroidered with the inquisition patch.   
“Josephine is a witch, she can turn a fucking tent into a royal room.”  
You giggle. “I already told her this is not necessary but she believes appearances impress friends and enemies.”  
“Well, I'm impressed.” He opens the bottle biting the stopper and filling two glasses on the nightstand.  
You're going to leave the basin to join him when he stops you.  
“Inquisitor please, don't bother cos of me. I'm your humble servant.” He approaches, giving you the glass and sitting on a chair next to the basin.  
You take one sip but suddenly your smile disappears.  
“What's wrong, my lady?”  
You shake your head. “It's just.. I hate being called Inquisitor.” You watch the damned hand. The green mark flashes slightly after you closed up the latest rift.   
“You prefer dove? Or maybe lil nug.”  
“Nug?!” You splash him, smiling.  
“Oh fuck, water in my glass. Thank you so much.” He pretends to be mad but he fails. He takes your glass, drinking all in one sip and throwing it away.  
“Hey!”  
“I guess now we're even, princess.”  
“Fuck you, dwarf.” You say with a smile.  
“You know what? I prefer to fuck you, Inquisitor.”  
He rolls up his sleeve to dip his arm in the hot water. You feel his hand caressing gently your thigh, running closer and closer to the center between your legs.   
You move back your head, closing your eyes and sigh in pleasure. His thick fingers make always a great job down there, he presses and massages in the right way to make you moan like a little cat.  
Your hips move without any control against his hand, looking for more pleasure. He slips three fingers inside you, starting to pump while he rolls his thumb on your clit.  
Some water drips out, wetting the floor around the basin. He pumps faster and faster, feeling your pussy tighten up around his fingers.  
You open your eyes, making a chocked moan and grabbing his arm, completely overwhelmed by the orgasm. You take some long minutes to recover yourself enough to get out of the basin. Damn dwarf, he always had the power to make you feel better, in the spirit and in the body, since the first time you hooked up in your bedroom in Skyhold, after a party.  
You're trying to keep the secret of your lusty relationship but Ironbull and Sera already know it and they tease you often.  
Varric makes a satisfied expression, taking back his arm and drying it with the clean towel that he gives you in turn to dry your body. Once you're out, he empties his glass of Vint-9 and water in the basin to fill it again and offering to you.  
“Don't think to be safe, _thief_.” The towel falls to the ground and you reach the bed, waiting for him.  
Your naked body causes a rush down his spine. You're so beautiful he could die with his face between your tits. He starts to undress, feeling his cock already hard in this pants.  
“Why you say thief as it's a bad thing? You love how I stole your heart.”  
“Oh Varric, you're such a romantic!” You tease him.  
“Hey, I'm a gentleman, remember?”   
You admire his naked body as well, he could be short but he's definitely well equipped between his legs. Plus, he has enough strength to support you in most of the positions.  
He joins you in the bed, spanking your ass and inviting to bending over him for a kiss. You're more than happy to please him and then you push to make him lie down on the mattress, pouring some of your drink on his chest.  
“What a waste...”  
“Hush.”  
You bend over to lick his chest, looking up with that teasing glance. He slips a hand into your hair, pushing your head down where you start to play with his cock. You lick it along the entire length, massaging the testicles and kissing the tip. He makes a guttural noise, fully satisfied but he wants more.  
“Go on, baby girl.” He whispers with that deep, harsh voice.  
You obey, starting to suck slowly and increasing the speed just when you feel his hand squeezes around your hair. You take your time, you want to drive him crazy so you alternate the speed with the slowly licks.   
“You're killing me, woman.”  
“Without even a knife.” You reply.  
“So this is war, uh?”  
He forces you to stop to switch the position, he's on top now, between your already spread legs. Your pussy is still wet and ready to take him.. fortunately, because he can't hold back anymore.  
He penetrates with strength, pushing hard and fast while he sucks your nipples, making you scream in pleasure.   
The noise of your bodies stuck into each other fills the tent and your voice like a song mixes up with his deep groans. Soon a second orgasm pervades you, your back arches and you grab the expensive blanket under you. He feels your pussy clenches around his cock and he cums as well, a few moments after you.  
Heavy breaths, both of you lost in each other eyes. He lies down next to you and you lean your head on his shoulder. Sex is great with him but that's your favorite moment, silently cuddles. He strokes your hair and you gently scratch his hip.   
“Are you sleeping?” You ask then.  
“Not yet.”  
“I want you on my side, tomorrow.”  
He smiles, it's your way to say I love you and he loves hearing those words.  
“What's on the menu?”  
“Red Templars.”  
He moves to look into your eyes while he touches your cheek with a thumb.  
“Let's kick some asses.”  
You grab his nape to kiss him and he takes advantage to turn you on again for a second round. The night is yours.


End file.
